Fly or Fall
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: Spin of my stories We Will Never Hurt Again/Till Death by Fire Do Us Part. What if Jasper was more affected than everyone thought? He falls into darkness as Bella struggles in the light. What does she do to avenge her love? And does she, herself, live with the pain? She finds her strength as Jasper watches close by. A story of love/pain in its simplest form. VSA XOXOX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, got a oneshot coming at you here! Super short and very easy to read. **

**This is a spin off my stories We Will Never Hurt Again/Till Death by Fire Do Us Part. I was thinking about my soon-to-come update today and began wondering: What if Jasper died? What if he faded right before Bella's eyes and there was nothing she could do? So, I wrote it down.**

**This is vulnerable, incredibly so as my school just lost a member, another Warrior that passed away. This is in honor of him, and I hope he is in a better place now. He was much too young to go. **

**Anyway, hope this is satisfactory in the idea. No flames please, it's a spin on my own adapted stories, and I wrote this cause I wanted to. I am also not held accountable for any tears that fall from Jasper fan's eyes XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Let's say, for instance, that in one seemingly endless second your life flashes before your eyes. Technicolor. Vibrant. But, in reality, what exactly is it that you see? Is it the life you actually had, or a cruel countenance of the life you should have had? Brilliance. Vibrant. Wishing for change, I'm sure. As I am at this very moment. Only I wish it was actually _my_ life that flashed cruelly, mockingly. The one that I could see in the soulful, draining eyes was not the life of the man I married. The man I loved.

A sickening monster holding captive that one which brings light, meaning. As I do, as you do. A life I wish I could save, knowing that I can't. He was fading fast, much too fast. In my eyes, the drop from blazing fury to distinguishable flames to icy cold was blinding. Shockingly.

It was the fumes they held, the poison they pumped into his venom filled veins. Those bastards, those taking him from me. Why? I don't know, no do I actually give a damn. However, he is mine, and he will be avenged. They will die by my hands.

They were ashes. Pure, beautiful, black ashes. They polluted every molecule of air that could pass or come to pass. As they would. They deserved it. Even so, they thought it would be good to fight against me. I'll admit, I did indulge them. Taking the barest hits, those which I deserved. Walking away with a few scrapes and cracks in my skin, their downfall was worth every misfortune, every imperfection that now marred my skin.

For him, they were worth everything.

He was my midnight, my rain, my sunlight, my dawn, my day. My _everything_.

I was left with nothing while he should have everything. Yet, now I cannot give him anything. Nothing will come to pass. His soul will not stay. It will fly, soar beautifully as it should. But I do not want to see him go, for he was never meant to leave. He was here for eternity. Now, I'm left with my lonely days. I will never move on, neither will he. I will never forgive, never forget.

They paid by my hand, as he fell by theirs.

And above all, they were all on mine.

The blood on my hands from Aro, Marcus, Caius, their guard, my husband.

He was gone, and I wished I was so I could be with him forever. However, I cannot fall for he would not want that for me. Yet, would he want me to hurt for the rest of eternity? Certainly not, but what pain would my death bring him? Alive or not. What could I do to him by going against the one promise I made to him I swore I would keep forever.

_Fly or fall, death is never the answer. Swear to me, you will not go should I be gone._

I swore. Now, I almost wished I hadn't. But then I think, I would not want him to take himself out if I were to be in his position. If he would live, then I should. For him. Always for him.

_Bella, you promised. You will stay. Forever is a long time to be alone. I am fading fast, but I want you to know, before I go._ I love you._ I will love you every single day and night for the rest of eternity. I will be your shadow, your ghost. I will always be with you, whether it feels like I am or not. Believe in that, these words. Believe in me. You live for me, and I will exist ethereally for you. _

_Forever._

_Eternity._

_I fell. _

_You fly._

I would do as he asked. As I should. I will think of him everyday, grieve every year, and love myself for him. Love him as much as I can, even more. Impossibly so.

I can feel them. The wings. I can fly...I will fly...He flies above me...We can fly together.

Together...

I fly, he fell. Yet, flying together was more beautiful than any experience I have ever been involved. Every moment, every second, I was consumed. Consumed by him, his presence. He was here.

I could fly with him...

* * *

**Yeah, a very, very easy read. Again, this** **a random idea I just thought of while thinking over the stories. **

**Also, get ready for the update of Till Death by Fire Do Us Part. The chapter is with my beta and should be up soon! I am VERY ready/excited for this chapter to come out. I know you guys are going to absolutely LOVE it! Even I got chills when I read it back, and I hope all of my readers do as well!**

**Please review, favorite and alert, it all means the world to me. If you are not aware of the stories this was adapted from, you should really check them out. I believe they will definitely be worth your time. Especially if you're a Jasper fan :) **

**Have a wonderful day, everyone!**

**~Much Love_Zoe_VSA_XOXOX**


	2. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


End file.
